Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women
by I-am-Bex
Summary: a sister school to the great Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women? who know? none of the original characters for the main characters!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a new Gallagher story. The idea behind this story actually came from my friend and me wanting to open a school of our own. We want to name the school Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women. Obviously everything I will put into the story will not be in Grandezza in reality, but I still wanted to write this. So o guess a little back ground to Grandezza is in order. So here you go.**

**Name: Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women**

**Location: Red Wood Forest, Northern California **

**Uniform: Girls: plaid skirt, white blouse, tie, fedora Guys: black pants white polo, tie, black dress shoes, fedora**

**Set up/sorting: two wings of dorms. 7****th****-12****th**** grades. One boy's wing and one girl's wing, six different levels per wing. Each grade has their own level, and they keep the same level and dorms and dorm mates until graduation. The new class (7****th**** graders) would take the level that the class that just graduated had. Each class has their own private common rooms. (9****th**** has their own, 10****th**** has their own, etc.) big brother/sister program where the higher classes are assigned a lower class student to be a big sibling too. Each class, separated by gender, pick their own colors and mascot. (Seventh grade girls could have blue and green and have an elephant be their mascot while seventh grade boys could have black and red and have a shark be theirs) they live in a castle looking building that had a huge library and a large great hall as well as a ballroom where they have their 4 official balls. **

**Balls: Christmas ball: festive dance and feast, where ball gowns and tux's, and has a secret Santa thing where they r assigned a person to get a present for. Halloween ball: a dance and feast but you come in costumes and prizes are given for the best costumes. Valentine Ball: a festive dance where the students wear ball gowns and tux's. Prom: traditional prom, with a king and queen (seniors), Prince and Princess (juniors), Duke and Duchess (sophomores), and Count and Countess (freshman). Separate parties for 7****th**** and 8****th**** graders but set up similarly only with 8****th**** grade having a king and queen, and seventh a prince and princess. **

**Thanks for reading the new story and if you have any questions about grandezza or the story or any other story please PM me and ask or ask in a review and I'll do my best to answer! Here is CHAPTER 1!**

**Chapter 1**

Headmistress Morgan and Headmistress Johnson stepped on the stage at the exact same time on opposite sides of the country, one in Virginia and one in California, both with similar but slightly different speeches.

"Hello Ladies, and welcome back to another wonderful year" Headmistress Morgan said, getting the attention of every young lady sitting in the great room.

"Hello gentlemen and ladies, and welcome back to another exciting year at Grandezza" Headmistress Johnson said, getting the entire school to pay attention to her.

Like headmistress Morgan, Headmistress Johnson was young and beautiful. But unlike Rachel Morgan, Michaela Johnson, as well as her second in command Megan Kent, were both unmarried and without children, but they loved the kids that they taught. Michaela was 5' 8" and Megan was 5' 7". Michaela had long wavy light brown hair that went to her waist line, which was now pulled into a high pony tail, and Megan had shoulder length light brown hair which was curled, framing her lightly tanned face. Michaela has a round face with angle on her cheek bones and chin, unlike her sisters who have completely round faces and no chin or her brother who has a very defined and angled face, and Megan has a round face, given definition by her fashionably rectangle glasses. Michaela also needs glasses, but she prefers contacts which is what she is wearing now. Michaela has complex eyes, a mixture of her mom and dad's, with golden hazel near the pupils, a light green in the middle, and a brilliant blue on the rims, though when angry turn a deep ocean green. She has a freckle on the right side of her face, and a scar on the left from her sister when they were children accidentally cutting her with her razor sharp finger nails, and a small, certainly smaller than average, button nose, which no matter how hard she tried cannot hold science goggles or 3D glasses on top of her own glasses. She has heart shaped lips which were normally a dark pink, many think she is always wearing lip gloss even when she isn't, but at the moment she had a subtle red lip stick, and long fingers which make it easier for her to play the violin, as she is a wonderful violinist. Megan has bright blue eyes that turn stormy when she is angry, and perfect thin lips that were normally light pink but right now are a dark pink. She also has long fingers that helped her in childhood as well as now as she is a magnificent pianist. Both were wearing dress pants with black high heeled boots, and blouses. Michaela wore a dark purple satin blouse, and Megan wore a light blue satin blouse. Both were single, but not because they were never asked, both were very beautiful, and pleasant to be around, but because they were waiting until their school, which they had only been headmistress and deputy headmistress to for only three years, was ready and stable enough for them to have lives apart from school, which they were hoping would be soon. Megan as well as the third in command, Jessica Jennings, were the headmistress's best friends. Jessica was shorter than both Megan and Jessica, at 5' 6", and had waist length sandy blonde hair, which was pulled into a side braid and was draped over her shoulder. She wore black pants, black high heeled boots, and a light pink satin blouse. She has dark chocolate brown eyes that told the truth no matter how well she tried to hide it, at least to those who were closest to her, to others she could hold a complete mask of indifference and lack of emotion, but the same could be said for the other two, though Michaela was certainly best at hiding her feelings and emotions from everyone, including her two best friends. She, unlike Megan and Michaela, was in a serious relationship with a man who works in the town close by. The last of her closest friends was sitting on the other side of Jessica and the other side of Megan. Briana Taylor was so close to Michaela, some thought they were sisters, and they actually looked like they could be, and the truth was, they were. Michaela and Briana were half siblings, same mother, but different fathers. Michaela is a year older than Briana, but they have similar personalities, neither one liking either of their fathers, but loving their mother more than any other family member, aside from each other. Michaela has two full blood sisters and a full blood brother, all older than her, and none that she talks to because they are all in prison for high treason against their country. Briana and her were the two angels, while their three siblings were the three demons, though Anika certainly showed signs of regret for what she had done. But Katarina and Stephen weren't ones to dwell on their past. Briana was the same height as Michaela, with mid back length straight brown hair, which she left down for tonight, and green eyes, which held all her emotions, but only her sister could decipher them. She wore a black skirt, black high heeled boots, and a turquoise satin blouse. She though, was married, to Samuel Taylor. They have been married for six months. Kallie Whitman was short, 5' 5", and had long, thick, flaming red hair, blue eyes, and dainty hands which she uses to play her piano with professional ease. She had three siblings, none of which know the real Kallie Whitman, and all of which thinking she was crazy for working at a boarding school nine months out of the year. Her sister, Raquel, is the only one who knows she is beyond ordinary, that she and her friends are geniuses, and master athletes, and wonderful musicians, but she has no idea that the school Kallie, Michaela, Megan, Jessica, and Brianna begged to attend when they were in seventh grade, is a school for spies.

"Our castle, which I'm sure all of you have noticed by now has two more buildings built, will be playing host to our sister and brother schools. I'm sure most of you have not heard of these schools before other than the names, and I'm sure none of you realized the part these two schools play in society, but the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and the Blackthorne institute for Boys will be learning at our school this year. It will be a yearlong exchange where the entirety of both schools will be coming and living among us. You will all have separate dorms, from them, but the girls can go to the Gallagher dorms, and the boys to the Blackthorne dorms, and you can even sleep over in their dorms as long as you are in the dorm rooms and out of the halls by curfew, which this year is eleven thirty. I would like to warn you of one thing, those of you who already know what these schools are, at least by their reputation in the world outside of espionage may already have prejudices about them. If I hear about these prejudices coming up in conversation or how you treat them, you will be punished. You see, the world thinks that Gallagher is a school for snobbish rich girls who get everything they want, but that is not true, at least for the most part, I do know of one girl that is a senator's daughter, but for the most part these girls are daughters of spies, and half of them only have one parent. The headmistress's daughter is one of those, if I hear any of you treating them as their cover has led to so many treating them, I will punish you to what I see fit. Blackthorne is disguised as a school for juvenile delinquents, but they are not. They are all trained the same way we are, and if you treat them any differently than you treat your own brothers and sisters that walk these halls with you, I will not hesitate to put you in detention with me every night until you graduate. They will be arriving next week, so please, make them feel welcome." Headmistress Michaela Johnson stepped off of the stage to allow everyone to process what she had said, and get ready for the beginning of year feast. She sat in her place in the middle of the table, right in between her two best friends Megan and Jessica, on the other side of those two, Kallie, and Briana.

In Gallagher, Rachel Morgan was giving similar news. "Ladies, last semester, we played host to Blackthorne Institute for Boys, but this year, we will be going to a different school. Blackthorne and Gallagher will be staying at our sister school for the entire year. This school is Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women, and we will abide by their rules, and be respectful to their students, staff, and building. It is located in the Red Wood Forest in northern California, now eat, get a full nights rest, and begin packing. Over the next week, we will be getting you your uniforms for your stay at Grandezza, a class schedule to each of you, as well as a packet with the history behind Grandezza and what is in relation to Gallagher. You will still have the same dorm mates as here, and the rules that we live by will be in addition to the rules that they live by. You will not go into the Blackthorne dorms or the dorms of the boys at Grandezza. Thank you" Headmistress Rachel Morgan stepped off of the stage, taking her spot at the staff table, and listening for the quiet murmur of conversation to pick up again, knowing that in one short week, they would introduce these girls to a situation they have never faced before, going to school at a prep school for spies other than the one they have attended for so long. I guess the seventh graders are the lucky ones. They have not grown accustomed to life at Gallagher, just to have it change drastically this year.

**A/N thanks all for reading! I know this had a lot of descriptions and didn't go anywhere as of yet, but I promise it will, I just wanted to introduce the new school, and I will do my best with this. Now I have been thinking, this story will not be a Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Liz, and Jonas story, I'm going to have the main characters be Michaela, Jessica, Megan, Briana, and Kallie. Again thanks for reading and please review! Tell me what you think! Oh and in real life, if I open a Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women, it will not be a school for spies, though it would be awesome wouldn't it? Until next time, BYE!**

**~Bex (just thought I would shorten it for the signature, and I am not giving you my real name!)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen, to Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women, I am Headmistress Johnson. We don't have many rules. Don't leave school grounds, girls don't enter the dorms of the boys, and boys don't enter the girls dorms, respect the faculty and fellow students. You may not like everybody in this room, but you will treat every single person with dignity and respect. If I hear anything that indicates that someone from any of the three schools has treated anyone else badly, you will deal with me. Curfew is 11:30, be in your dorm building by then. Now for the set up, everyone has the same dorm mates that they did at their own school. Each building is six levels, each grade gets a level. Seventh on the ground floor, twelfth on the sixth floor. There are four building just for dorms, one for each school, clearly designated for each school, two for Grandezza due to the fact that we have both genders here. Each level has a common room, which is locked and needs a pass code and a hand scan to get into. We respect the privacy of our students and don't want other students to intrude. Each level also has a pass code and a hand scan. Their is a pass code for teachers and they can get into any dorm building or level, but we will not abuse that ability. Your dorm will have a plaque with you and your dorm mates names, and you are allowed to bring other students up to your dorm as long as it is the same gender. For example a Gallagher girl can invite a Grandezza girl to their dorm and can even spend the night. Breakfast is from 7:30-8:30, classes from 8:40-12:00, lunch at noon-1, classes from 1-4, free after that, dinner is from 8-whenever you finish, and curfew at 11:30. We are passing out forms now. This is a list of the classes we have available, the extracurricular, and at the bottom we would like you to list the classes you have already taken and the languages you know. You are to circle the classes you would like to take and the extracurricular you would like to do. The teacher's dorms are the top floor of the main building and there is a buzzer for you to ring and a speaker that we can hear you through in case of emergencies. If you have any questions, then come talk to myself, Deputy Headmistress Kent, or any of the other teachers. Some of the teachers this year are teacher from Gallagher and Blackthorne. There are two from Gallagher and three from Blackthorne, the rest are from Grandezza. Now will the teachers introduce themselves? I'll start. I am headmistress Michaela Johnson, I am 25 years old, and I am unmarried. I have four siblings, one brother and three sisters. My brother and two of my sisters are in prison, and my other sister works as a teacher at this school. Who's next?"

Briana stood up "I am Brianna Taylor, I am 24 years old, married, and a teacher here. I have four siblings, three of which are in prison and the other is the headmistress here."

Jessica stood up "I am Jessica Jennings, I am twenty-five, I have one brother, and I am unmarried."

"I am Kallie Whitman, I am twenty-five, I am unmarried, and I have one sister"

"I am Megan Kent, I am Deputy Headmistress, I am twenty-four, unmarried, and I have one brother"

"Niall Reynolds, twenty-six, unmarried, I am a Blackthorne teacher, and I have one brother"

"Joseph Solomon, Gallagher teacher, graduated from Blackthorne, only child, married, I have a six month old daughter, and I am thirty-seven" (I have no idea what his actual age is so I am saying 37, and this is still when Cam, Zach, Mace, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant are still in school, but they will not be mentioned much because they are not main characters in this story)

"Liam Whitman, Blackthorne teacher, graduated from Blackthorne, unmarried, twenty-seven, two sisters"

"Mr. Smith, you don't need to know my first name, I am somewhere around the age of forty-five, unmarried, and I teach at Gallagher"

"James Michaels, twenty-six, unmarried, Blackthorne teacher, one sister, two nieces."

"Samuel Taylor, Grandezza teacher, twenty-six, married, one sister."

TIME SKIP!

It had been a month and a half since the start of term, and Michaela and Jessica were sitting in Michaela's office, just off of her class room. A knock came on the door, and Michaela said come in, but nobody did. She told Jessica to go in the closet, the last time something like this happened, it was a prank from the senior girls, and Jessica still hasn't let her live it down, so she didn't want her to see. She opened the door, and Niall was standing there. "Hello Mr. Reynolds, how may I help you?"

"There is a town day soon, correct?" he asked, an odd sort of glint in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes, raised one eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest, and looked at him suspiciously. "Yes, this weekend, why?" she leaned against the door jam, oddly aware of her lack of dressy...ness. She was in her favorite pair of jeans (they were a grayish blue with jewels going down her thighs) a one direction t-shirt (her sister gave it to her as a joke birthday present a couple years ago, and she wears it for her lazing around shirt) bare foot, and her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She never wore make up, if she did it was only lip stick and maybe eye shadow. Her ponytail was thrown over her shoulder, and she started fiddling with it.

"I was wondering...would you want to go to a movie...or to eat...with me...like...a date?" he asked, fumbling with the words and playing with the hem of his shirt.

"A date? With me? Well," she tapped her chin, pretending to have to think about it. He bit his lip, and gave her a pleading look, and she realized just how gorgeous his turquoise eyes were. "Of course I will Niall, I would love to."

He let out a breath of relief. "See you at the front doors on Saturday? Say, noon?"

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning Niall" she shut the door as he turned to leave, and immediately ran to the closet door. "I swear, if you tease me, tell any of the students, or even try to force a lot of clothing and make up at me, I'll hurt you" she warned as she let Jess out.

"You have a date!"

"Yes" she said in a duh voice.

"Like...A DATE!"

"Yes" she rolled her eyes. "I suppose you want to go tell the others"

She nodded her head excitedly.

"Lead the way" Jessica threw open the door and took off toward the teachers dorms. They ran into Briana's room, where Jess grabbed her hand and dragged her out, into Megan's room, and finally into Kallie's. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, Jess is over reacting...again"

"Am not!" she said indignantly.

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Chickadee, a boy asked me out and you were hiding in a closet, nearly screaming, as soon as I let you out you go to run and collect my sister and two other best friends because you got so excited." she stated.

"When you put it that way-" she was cut off.

"A boy asked you out?" Megan asked.

"Who?" Kallie

"Details!" Briana

Michaela groaned, and immediately told the story, getting annoyed with all of Jessica's cut ins. " Come on guys, it's not that exciting, I've been asked out before."

"Yeah, but Niall is SO HOT!" Briana said, rolling her eyes at her sister's 'stupidity'.

"Don't let Sam hear you say that" Michaela retorted.

"Oh hardy-har! But it's true! And you know it!"

"Of course I know it! His black hair, turquoise eyes, muscular physique, he is basically my dream guy! But you all don't have to make such a big deal out of it!"

"Fine, but you have to give us every detail of this date!" Kallie demanded.

"I swear, sometimes the students are more mature than you!"

CLASS TIME!

Michaela was standing in front of her covert operations class, about to start a speech, when one of the Gallagher students, Tina I think, raised her hand. "Yes Miss Walters?"

"Headmistress Johnson, why are you siblings in prison?"

"Tell me Miss Walters, how is this in any way relevant to the class?" she asked, leaning against her desk, and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to learn about and understand the teachers at this school"

"Miss Walters, do you find it necessary to interrupt my class to ask me about my personal life?"

"Well, I was just wondering..."

"Headmistress Johnson, we were all a little curious, Tina was just the one brave enough to ask" another girl said, I think her name was Anna.

"Brave enough or stupid enough? You never ask a teacher, especially if said teacher is a trained spy, about their personal lives. Not only is it rude, but it's also probably classified." A Grandezza boy, Justin White, stated.

"But if it's not classified, she could tell us!" Anna Fetterman defended.

"She could but she probably won't." Lexie May, Grandezza girl, said, standing and turning to the Gallagher girls. "You don't understand the term 'personal life' do you? It isn't our place to ask! Would you want to talk about it if your siblings we're in prison? Just because you are spies in training does not mean you need to know everything about everyone! Do they not teach you manners or common curtesy at Gallagher?" she asked.

"Yeah, they do, do not insult our school just because you think is so much better! And I thought our cover were the rich snotty girls! But in reality that is you!" Rebecca Baxter said.

"Don't even go there! I am not being snotty! I just know its not my place to ask! I am not insulting Gallagher! How can I insult something I know nothing about!"

"Alright ladies, calm down and sit down, and Rebecca, if you take one more step towards her, I will physically take you to your Headmistress so she can deal with you because I do not have the time!" the girls who had stood sat, which included Lexie, Morgan, Lindsey, and Sarah from Grandezza, and Rebecca, Tina, Cameron, and Anna. They were looking murderously at each other, and sat. "Now my siblings are in prison for high treason against our country. Any more questions about my personal life? You have three free questions"

"Are you serious?" Tina asked.

"I'm serious. I know they will be asked at some point, and if you have high enough clearance to know, I will answer."

"Did you go to spy school?" Anna asked.

"I am a proud graduate of Grandezza Academy for Young Men and Women. I graduated alongside my best friends, your teachers, Megan Kent, Kallie Whitman, Jessica Jennings, and my baby sister, Briana Taylor, graduated a year after me."

"Did you guys have any boyfriends?" Cameron Morgan asked.

"That is the question you choose when you only have three questions? Hmmm. Well, yes we did. There were these boys in our class, Jessie Clemmons, Bryan Land, Geoffrey Gent, Samuel Taylor, and Nicholas Sorn. Obviously Briana and Samuel dated, I dated Jessie, Jessica dated Bryan, Megan dated Geoffrey, and Kallie dated Nicholas."

"How long did you guys date?"

"Well, we all started dating our freshmen year, and continued dating until the end of senior year, after graduation."

"Why did you break up?" This time Savannah, a Grandezza girl, asked.

"Well, Bryan and Jess broke up because he cheated on her over Christmas break, Meg and Jeff broke up because she found out that he was very manipulative and controlling, and he was trying to make her chose between us or him, Kal and Nick didn't break up, but he decided to join the army, and Jessie and I, well, we didn't actually break up."

"What do you mean, where is he now?" Rebecca asked.

Tears started falling down her cheeks as she remembered that night. "Well, he tried, he didn't want to hold me back, but…I wouldn't let him."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Hey Mick, can I talk to you?" Jessie asked, walking into the dorm that the four girls had shared since seventh grade. It was two days after graduation, and they were just finishing packing their stuff into boxes. There was stuff in this room from six years ago, since they had the same dorm every year. There were posters on the walls, old and new, there were boxes of books that they have collected over the years, and movies (Since there was a TV built into the wall), cloths and make up. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now. He had to do the hardest thing in the world.

"Sure thing!" she jumped up from her spot on the bed that had been hers for six years. They were in the hall outside the room and she closed the door behind her, then she gave him a kiss on the lips, which he returned. "What's up?"

"You know how I was accepted into the CIA?"

A confused expression crossed her features. "Yes"

"I'm being sent on a mission"

"For how long?"

"Anywhere from six months to…"

"To"

"Four years"

"Four years?" she asked, out of breathe.

"Yes…I…Mick, I don't want to hold you back. I don't want you to wait for me."

"No, No, I am not letting you do this. I will not let you do this. I will wait for you." he tried to interrupt. "NO!" she nearly yelled. "NO! I love Jessie Clemmons, and I don't care how long you take, I will wait!"

**END!**

"I did wait. A year and a half, and I had gotten letters every other day, until one day, they stopped coming." Tears started to fall faster.

"What happened?" Lexie asked gently. The guys looked awkward at a teacher (and girl) crying, but the girls were wrapped in what she was saying.

"One day, there was a knock on the door; it was about three months after the letters stopped. It was an agent, actually, it was special agent Joseph Solomon, and he looked sad."

**FLASHBACK:**

"Joe, what's wrong?"

"Mick, I'm sorry"

"Sorry…what do you-no…NO!" it had clicked. "He is NOT gone! He can't be! It was his first mission! It was supposed to be easy! He was supposed to come back!"

**END!**

"He had been captured and held prisoner. When the backup came to break him out, he had been moved. They chased them for months, until the last prison they followed them to had a grave with a white wooden cross that had the name Jessie Clemmons, birth-unknown-December 24th, 2007. They don't know who wrote the grave for him, but they didn't dig him up, they decided to let him rest in peace."

"He died?" Sophia, another Grandezza girl, asked.

"Yes. Actually, Nick and Jessie died on the same day. Kallie and I were actually both engaged to them, but they both died before returning…excuse me please, ummmm, class dismissed." Now the tears were flooding down her face. She ran to her room, and threw herself on the bed, but then she heard something. Crying was coming from Kallie's room, and she walked to her.

"It was awful Mick, I let them ask me anything, and they asked me about past boyfriends, and I told them about Nick, about him dying, it was awful like reliving it all over again!"

"I know Kal, me too. I told them about Jessie and Nick, I told them, and it was like I was standing there when Joe told me again." They sat in there crying, and comforting each other for hours, before both falling asleep on Kallie's bed. When they woke up, Briana, Meg, and Jess were in there too, sound asleep on the bed with them.

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I just had finals, food poisoning, I just got my permit, a theatre conference, theatre practice, violin practice, MRI's, I have had an eventful past while, but I felt the need to update. I hope you enjoyed. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so please give me feedback! Please review!**


End file.
